The Good Servants
by Royal Detective
Summary: Two-Shot:Servants can be found anywhere but the good ones are hard to find! Even though this is true it is never impossible to find the good servants. It's time the royal servants of Enchantia get their spotlight and recognition! Please Read and Review!
1. Baileywick Edition

_and Cedric and I just had to use this idea! By the way, I invite you to read my very own story on a new profile I have on fictionpress. My username is "Lady Drew" Please Read and Review!_

 _ **Sofia the First: The Good Servants**_

 __ _ **Baileywick Edition**_

" _ **You can tell what they are by what they do." Matthew 7:6**_

Some see him as a good man who never raises his temper. Some say he's a good friend and can be understanding. They say he never bosses when he directs order to other servants in the castle. Everyone loves his kindness leadership. Who could find a flaw in this man they call Baileywick.

The royal family of Encantia says he's family and he helps them greatly. His brother Nigel says that he looks on the positive side of things when difficulties arise. Even though all of this is true there is another thing people haven't realize that he is.

Baileywick is a good servant! He never complains at the royal children's demands. He does what his master wishes right away! Such good servants like that are hard to find, don't even try looking for a servant like Baileywick! There is only one steward of Encantia! He's one of a kind!

 _ **A/N:**_ _I know this is short but I don't intend for this be long! What is your favorite thing about Baileywick? When I came across the verses that had fit Cedric and Baileywick I just wanted to write a little tribute to our favorite castle servants! Next time Cedric will have the spotlight on him. Please Review and tell me what you think! Don't forget to look at my new profile on fictionpress!_


	2. Cedric Edition

_**Sofia the First: The Good Servants**_

 __ _ **Cedric Edition**_

" _ **Whoever wants to be great must become a servant." Mark 7:16**_

He wanted to be great, wanted recognition, and appreciation. He wanted to be known as great, not what everyone thought him to be. "A bumbling sorcerer" Everyone knew him by this thought. Why couldn't they all see that he could be just as good as his father? Did he really have to try to take over the Kingdom and become king to prove them wrong?

Even though he was a grown-up and was full-fledged sorcerer that knew every spell he could think of conjuring, there was thing he lacked knowledge of. He known about discipline knew what felt like to be mocked and bullied but the one thing he lacked knowledge of was friendship.

Cedric had searched for the one thing he was lacking for his plan and that was the amulet of avalor but yet did he know that his evil plan would backfire so many times, didn't even know his plan wouldn't work even though he did get the necklace.

All of this may have been true yet there was stuff he needed but did not think of. If he didn't try to take over the kingdom Cedric could have still experienced the friendship he made with the youngest princess! Could have even gained more friends than he could count!

He had to forget about recognition and being mocked. Cedric need to act more like a servant. He needed to stop going against his king even though his king made him mad. Cedric just needed to do his best at his work to prove to his employer that could be just as great as his father without trying to come up with evil schemes against him. He needed to give his best at what he did!

True, even though he did not know all this Princess Sofia, his apprentice and only friend showed him what he needed to know: Friendship! She taught him the lesson without him knowing it! The man didn't even know she was helping gain more friends. His pet raven wasn't his only companion now. No he was gaining friends now each time he went along in her adventures.

Now Cedric is trying to do his best, giving the king his all, being recognized even though recognition and appreciation wasn't important and even stop at his evil schemes and attempts! True, he may not be a perfect sorcerer and servant but Cedric the Sensational was a work in progress to be great and a "Good Servant"

 _ **A/N:**_ I hope you liked "The Good Servant" I tried my best! I had forgotten to put in Baileywick's Edition that he was faithful but oh well. I am glad I put this idea to use. This has to be my second Bible themed idea I had! The first was "The Secret Letter" Please Review!


End file.
